Dawn Till Dusk
by Rndomness
Summary: Mulder and Scully get caught in a "tight" situation...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dusk till Dawn Genre: Romantic/Comedy Summary: Mulder and Scully get caught in a "tight" situation. Disclaimer: These characters etc aren't mine. They are owned by 1013 and what not. Characters: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, and Walter Skinner. Rating: PG-13 By: Sunsetoobeach@aol.com ( Please send Reviews!! In Suject box put FanFic or I will not look at it.) **Chapter 1**  
  
Federal Bureau of Investigation Basement 7:53 A.M.  
  
He watched her as she gracefully walked into the room, placing her course red hair behind her ears with the same three fingers she had used for the past 4 years.  
  
"morning.."  
  
As if he didn't know what she was going to say next. It was the same response every morning..more of a routine than an answer nowadays.  
  
"Mornin', Coffee?"  
  
"Yeah the usual.."  
  
She poured them both coffee as if it were yesterday and took the sugar from the top desk drawer. They had identical coffee cups which Mulder had bought at a sci-fi convention. They were black with a little U.F.O. and italic letters which read, "I Want To Believe". Very similar to the poster he had on his wall.  
  
"I don't wan to surprise you, but I think I've found a very interesting case for us."  
  
"Mulder, I don't even want to ask, with aliens being a normal thing for you, I don't want to even fathom the idea of what could be "interesting" in your mind"  
  
Mulder continuously presents these files and cases to Scully, which most people would be embarrassed to even have lying around in their office, but it doesn't faze him the least bit, to him it is just like any other case.  
  
" I'm very hesitant in asking this, but.case file?"  
  
A big smirk appears on his face, and he hands her the folder. She sifts through the papers, and looks up at him.  
  
"Man-eating Mermaids Mulder? You can't be serious?.."  
  
Scully gets one of those half smiles on her, and Mulder just laughs. They both knew it was bound to come up sooner or later.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Tonight. Flight leaves at 7..don't worry I gave you time to pack."  
  
They both laugh. She finishes up some paperwork she came in to do, and then heads home to pack.  
  
Scully's Apartment 5:45 P.M.  
  
There is a knock at the door, it is Mulder.  
  
"You're early.."  
  
"Well, I got back early, and so I packed, and figured you probably needed some company."  
  
"So what exactly, are you implying?"  
  
"Nothing.packet yet?"  
  
Mulder tries to avoid that fact that the only reason he came over early is so he could see her. Even though he sees her everyday at work, and on occasion they spend some time together after work. He walks in and goes straight to her bedroom and sits on her bed where all the open suitcases are.  
  
"You don't have to take your whole life with you, we'll only be gone for a week or so"  
  
He smiles, and so does she.  
  
"You're funny.but there are necessities in life that you just need with you."  
  
Mulder reaches into one of Scully's suitcases and pulls out a foam finger.  
  
"And what do you suppose you will ever need this for on a case?"  
  
"Well..umm..you know, in case we have to go to a sporting event of some kind..and.."  
  
He interrupts her with a burst of laughter.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Well, it's better than wearing the same suit everyday and just changing your tie."  
  
Mulder is slightly embarrassed by the fact that she noticed he does that, yet flattered that she noticed it too. He zips up her suitcases for her and walks into the living room, attemping to change the subject.  
  
"So, want to watch some t.v. before we leave?"  
  
She knows what he's doing, but gives him the benefit of the doubt and answers.  
  
"Sure, we have 15 min."  
  
They both go and sit down on the couch. Mulder turns on the television and inevitably it ends up on some porn flick. He sees Scully glance over at him out of the corner of his eye, and changes the channel to Baywatch. It's not quite porn, but it did it for him. The 15 minutes pass, and Mulder starts to carry her suitcases out to the car.  
  
"Do you want to drive? Or shall I?"  
  
"I'm good, you can drive."  
  
They head to the airport and board their flight. Mulder takes the window, probably hoping to catch a glimpse of something. The flight felt like 5 minutes. By the time they knew it, they were already there and had rented a car. They got into the car and drove to the hotel, which took a good 30 minutes.  
  
Marage Hotel 11:03 P.M.  
  
It was a nice area right in the middle of the island. It would be a nice vacation spot if either of them were ever to take a vacation. They arrived at the front desk and tap the bell, signaling the desk clerk.  
  
"Yeah.. I have reservations for a Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, two rooms"  
  
"Ahh..yes.room 212."  
  
"And.."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, we have you booked in the honeymoon sweet. Is that not what you wanted?"  
  
"No, well, do you have two rooms available that we could switch to?"  
  
"No sir, I'm sorry were all booked.you can take it or leave it."  
  
"We'll take it"  
  
Mulder gets the key and they head up to their room. He opens the door, and they walk in. It is a nice looking room. A little tight, but it had a nice view of the water, minibar, good size bathroom, and a hot tub. But there was only one problem he noticed which wasn't really bothering him, it's what he thought would bother Scully. Only one bed. Not even a couch to sleep on, nor any room on the floor. They set down their suitcases and Mulder turns to Scully with a grin on his face.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
[pic] 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dusk till Dawn  
  
Genre: Romantic/Comedy  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully get caught in a "tight" situation.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters etc aren't mine. They are owned by 1013 and what not.  
  
Characters: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, and Walter Skinner.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
By: Sunsetoobeach@aol.com ( Please send Reviews!! In Suject box put FanFic or I will not look at it.)  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
I walked inside. I had no idea what Mulder was thinking at this moment, but I knew it had something to do with the fact that there was only one bed.  
  
"Cozy."  
  
I really didn't know what to say to him. All I could do was find myself wondering how long we would be spending together in this room. By the time I looked up, Mulder had already changed into his swim trunks, and gotten in the hot tub.  
  
"Are you coming in or what?"  
  
"I'm kind of tired.."  
  
Great Scully.smooth..you know you want to go in, why not just say yes? Come On Mulder ask me again. Please.  
  
"Oh come on, when do you ever get to relax in a hot tub?"  
  
Thank-you. Next time remind me to tell myself to say yes.  
  
"O.k., let me put on my suit. I'll be out in a minute"  
  
Scully goes into the bathroom and puts on her swimsuit, while Mulder just sits there and waits for her to come one. Scully steps into the water, and goes and sits opposite of Mulder.  
  
"You look.wow..your..i..i mean..nice of you to join me"  
  
"you're welcome..you don't look to bad yourself...oh shoot, I forgot my towel.. be right back."  
  
She goes to step out of the tub, and inadvertently slips and falls back. Mulder catches her.  
  
"Smooth move slick"  
  
"Shut up Mulder!"  
  
The both smile and laugh. Scully sits down next to Mulder, and decides to stay and relax.  
  
"what about your towel?"  
  
"Eh', I will try to get back out in a while."  
  
She laughs, and they both just sit there, and relax. Neither of them are talking, but to them it is one of the best conversations they have ever had. Mulder looks up and splashes Scully and she looks up.  
  
"Don't start with me. I'd kick your ass."  
  
"oooh really? With what? Your high heels?"  
  
Scully goes for the sides and starts tickling him.  
  
"We'll see who wins..remember Mulder, I'm a girl..im naturally smarter"  
  
He laughs, and then starts to tickle her back. It turns into a "tickle war", and eventually Mulder gives in.  
  
"O.k., o.k., you win!"  
  
"Who's the "macho" one now"  
  
" You are oh holy one...want to get out yet?"  
  
"No, I'm having fun, let's stay."  
  
I didn't know what to think. She wanted to actually stay in the hot tub with me. Maybe she is throwing her self at me? Or maybe I am jumping to conclusions that shouldn't be jumped to. All I knew was that she wanted to stay in her bikini, with me, and I was satisfied with that. Did I mention she was looking VERY hot? I can't wait till we figure out the sleeping arrangements.  
  
"So what are we going to do about tonight, Scully?"  
  
"What about tonight?"  
  
"Sleeping? Do you want the bed? I can go sleep in the back seat of the car or something if you want."  
  
"No, then I would feel guilty..look, lets be adults about this, and share the bed. I think were old enough to handle it."  
  
"YES!.....iiiii mean.well, what I was saying was..YES, you are right. We are adults, and we can handle it."  
  
"Oh, im sure that's what you meant. Do you think YOU can handle it Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
They both stay in the hot tub for another half hour or so, and then get out and put on their pajamas. Mulder is wearing flannel pajama pants and the usual gray t and Scully is wearing a pair of silk pants and a silk top.  
  
"It's late, I'm going to head to bed, see you in the morning. Goodnight Mulder"  
  
"Night"  
  
Mulder just stood their and watched her fall asleep. She was so beautiful just sleeping there like a little angel. Mulder just wanted to crawl right into bed and hold onto her and never let go, just stay in that moment forever, but he knew he had to eventually go to bed and wake up the next morning. He was hoping this case would last forever, but in reality he knew it wouldn't. It is now morning and Scully wakes up and rolls over on her side to find Mulder sitting in a chair across from her.  
  
"Mulder, are you o.k.?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You didn't come to bed last night."  
  
Mulder just kind of grined at the sound of that. "You didn't come to bed last night". To him it sounded like they were a couple, but he knew what she meant.  
  
"Oh.i..umm.I wasn't tired?"  
  
"Really Mulder, what's wrong."  
  
"It's really nothing."  
  
"You have that look on your face, don't tell me its nothing, not what is it?"  
  
"If you REALLY want to know, I didn't go to bed because you looked so beautiful laying there, that I didn't want to wake you. OK? Satisfied?....I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back"  
  
Mulder leaves the room and Scully just lays there. She didn't know what to think.  
  
I know he *loves* me, but is he *in love* with me? I mean he told me he loved me before, but I was the quick one who answered with "oh brother". Now I will never know, unless I let him know how I feel, which ISNT going to just happen anytime soon. Time is the answer to everything.  
  
There is a knock at the door and Scully walks toward it to answer it.  
  
"Mulder did you forget your key again?!?"  
  
She opens the door and it is Krycek who is now holding a gun up to her head.  
  
"Don't scream, don't run. or I will shoot you."  
  
He pulls her out of the room, door left open. Within the struggle, Krycek managed to drop a small piece of paper, with an address on it, that wasn't at all legible because the rain from the previous night had smeared the ink. Krycek takes her away into his car and drives off. Mulder walks back to the hotel room with a hot cup of coffee and notices the door is open and walks inside.  
  
"Scully??!??"  
  
He doesn't see her, then notices the paper dropped on the ground. He picks it up and walks back inside. Thinking to himself on what it could be and where Scully was at, he calls up the local police station to have it analyzed, so they could find out what it said.  
  
O.K. so, I went to get coffee, and I came back. She is gone. Kidnapped, most likely, because she didn't change, she was still in her P.J.'s, her soft silky pajama's, with her beautiful red hair. I miss her so much. She hasn't even been gone for 10 min. What am I saying, how can I be missing her? She's just my partner right? What if something has happened to her? Listen to yourself Mulder! You sound like a mother. Stop thinking about it and just go about your life until they get the paper analyzed. Is she o.k.?? I can't help but think something has happened. Why? Make me stop feeling this way. She doesn't love me the way I love her. I don't think.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
